


Big Time Rush: Female Werewolf Kendall x Vampire James One Shots

by NightofFury121



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Kendall Knight, Frankenstein Monster Carlos, Gen, Human Jo, M/M, Vampire James, Vampire Jennifers, Vampire Jett, Vampire Lucy, Vampires, Werewolf Camille, Werewolf Kendell, Werewolves, Zombie Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Exactly as the title states.  Basically everyone is the creature they were in the Big Time Halloween episode except it's the norm.  Thanks for reading!
Relationships: James Diamond/Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell/Camille Roberts
Kudos: 2





	Big Time Rush: Female Werewolf Kendall x Vampire James One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been on a really long break but I've been having issues with inspiration. I've recently started up a few new hobbies as well and I'll be starting college soon and getting a job. thank you all for understanding and i hope that you all enjoyed this. I don't know when I'll update next so don't ask for an update. I know that you guys all enjoy my stories and want more when you ask me to update but when that occurs it makes me lose inspiration to write. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

Set after Jo is back, the Jennifers were also enemies to the band but have recently made amends.

The four from Minnesota, including Katie and Jennifer Knight are a pack. Maybe it was a little unconventional because they were made up of different supernatural creatures. There are two witches (Jennifer and Katie), a Frankenstein monster (Carlos), a zombie (Logan), a werewolf (Kendell), and a vampire (James). It had originally been just the four when they first made their pack but because Jennifer was accepting of the pack they accepted her into the pack and Katie was in it not too long after they had created said pack. It had been the six of them until they met Camille and their pack expanded even more.

Camille was a good friend to them when they first got to the Palm Woods but she was also Logan's mate and so they gained another to their small pack. Camille is a werewolf much like Kendell and even though other werewolves didn't take too kindly to rouges, Camille didn't seem bothered by it nor the pack they had created. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that there was a vampire in their pack or that the vampire was mated to the only other werewolf in the pack. Soon after Camille joined their small pack, her father disowned her and left California to go back to the pack in Conneticut to tell of her treachery. To the werewolf world Camille and Kendell are rouges despite being in a pack of their own but they didn't let that stop them.

Kendell and Camille weren't the only rouges in their pack, Jennifer and Katie were also rouge witches due to Jennifer leaving her coven to be with her werewolf mate who was Kendell and Katie's father. James' parents were the leaders of their coven so despite him being mated to a werewolf of all things, they surprisingly accepted him. James' parents were not mates which caused their split. Brooke was originally a human before James' father turned her and shortly after James was born his father found his true mate. Brooke Diamond was then an outcast to the coven but James was not and he was seen as the next heir. When he became friends with a werewolf they were all cautious but when they became mates the coven had wanted to toss him out especially since James' father's mate was expecting a child herself. James' father still loved him which is why he wasn't thrown out of the coven. Brooke had still decided to leave though and that was when they all found out about the little clan of misfits.

Despite being a small pack made up of different creatures, no one liked the thought of it, not even the humans. If this pack grew even more and accepted more and more creatures, they would be an unstoppable force. When the four teens started a band, they worried less but it seemed going to Hollywood had caused an opposite effect because once their demos had been accepted they had another werewolf in the pack (Camille), a demon (Mercedes), and two humans (Tyler and Jo). Then about two months after they went on tour they had made a new vampire ally by the name of Lucy and after their second tour the Jennifers apologized to them and not because they were famous. Their pack grew stronger and in numbers but the only thing that mattered to those in the pack was that they were one big family.

What soon became shocking was the fact that Jett Stetson of all people wanted to join their pack and they allowed him and their pack became better. Shortly after their second tour the pack was expecting another member. Speaking of which, the small pack was in apartment 2J, everyone was sitting except for James and Kendell. 

"Okay, so while this is technically an unofficial pack meeting-" Kendell starts before an excited James interrupts her.

"We have some exciting news!"

Kendell shoots James a look but he just wraps his arms around her waist. "Like James was saying we do have some exciting news, and that news is the fact that our pack will soon have another member."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're pregnant? When did this happen?" Jett asks.

James and Kendell share a look before it dawns on both Logan and Carlos. Logan speaks first, "Seriously? On the tour bus?!"

"You act like you're innocent," Kendell says gesturing to Camille.

"So I'm going to be an aunt!" Katie yells excited.

"Yes but you aren't allowed to look up any spells or potions that will reveal the gender or species of the baby," Kendell looks pointedly towards both witches in the room.

"Well if this kid is a vampire, soon enough there'll be more vampires in this pack than anything else," Lucy comments.

"Well, the baby could be a few things, my mom was human before she was turned and Kendell's mom and sister are witches. So the baby could be a human, witch, vampire, or a werewolf, we won't know until after they're born."

"If the baby doesn't put out a scent until after they're born then we'll have to wait until either they're teeth come in or they're older. Both Katie and I were late bloomers due to our parents being two separate species."

"What if the baby is a hybrid?" Jo asks.

"Well, it's not unheard of for a baby to be a mix, it is extremely rare," Jennifer Knight tells them.

"What are we going to tell Gustavo?" Logan asks and all of the teens look worried.

"It's not Gustavo, you'll have to worry about, it's my father," Mercedes tells them.

"You guys should know me by now, I have everything covered."

"No offense Kendell but there's no way you'll be able to get Griffin and Gustavo on your side," Lucy points out.

"You didn't see her on tour when Gustavo and Griffin tried to force her to show a little more skin or when James was being possessive," Logan tells them.

"More skin?" the Jennifers question.

"Let's just say they quickly learned not to mess with a mated werewolf and vampire, especially when they both have powerful blood running through their veins and I have my ways to get what I want. James and I will still be able to raise a baby while also be able to produce music with the band."

"What about when they force you guys to break up the band?" Mercedes asks.

"What?" The four band members ask.

"Every band has to break up at some point."

"Well, if we get forced to break up the band, we'll still be a band and a pack. The boys can all do what they want but we need to find land suitable enough for us to start our pack and I'm sure James and I will have more than this little one to care for. Until then however we'll live life to the fullest and even though we don't care much for becoming a powerful pack, we have to build up our defences because no coven or pack will except ours because they'll think us too powerful. I am however grateful that we're in this together."

They all share a group hug and they find out that Kendell is two months along. Werewolf pregnancies normally only took four to five months but vampire pregnancies took up to nine months so they didn't know when the exact due date would be. If the baby inside of her is a vampire, it will take a great toll on her because they will feed off of their mother's blood which could prove fatal. 

However, they were all happy, their little pack would become greater over time and would become the most powerful. They don't discriminate and even though there are fewer humans in their pack, no one is a weak link because together they are all powerful and every creature fears their pack because of the sheer power they hold. Some vampire covens and werewolf packs had tried to take down there pack in the past but they all failed, even when it was just the fifteen of them they had managed to ward off attacks. 

Kendell and James were obviously the leaders of their clan and they had many children, most were either a werewolf or vampire but a few were witches and they only had one human child. Regardless all of the children were loved equally and the pack loved them all equally as well. 

Despite being a uniform pack, some species preferred to be by others of their kind and while there were fights between vampires and wolves, the disputes were resolved with the help of Kendell and James. Despite not caring about what species they have in their pack, before anyone was accepted they had to accept everyone in the pack even if the species are supposed to be enemies. Vampires and wolves had the most adjusting to do around one another but despite disagreements they were always solved, especially since their leaders were a vampire and werewolf themselves.

As they all grew, they started their own families. Katie and Tyler ended up starting their own family together and had three children, two humans and one witch. Jett and Jo ended up being mates and after Jett apologizing, a lot, Jo accepted him and they had two little vampire babies, the pregnancies were hard on Jo that after their second child, Jett had to turn Jo. Lucy found her own mate and since they had only just found each other, they didn't have any children yet. The Jennifers were all happy with their mates, one was mated to another vampire, another to a werewolf, and the final one is mated to a wizard. Mercedes ended up settling down with a werewolf and had a daughter who is a hybrid. 

Jennifer on the other hand had practically adopted all of the teens and had many grandchildren. Fabio had even become her husband, despite being a human. Carlos and Stephanie had reconnected and had a ghost son. Logan and Camille were much like Kendell and James and served as the second in commands and had many of their own children, all of them took after Camille.

Life was good and nothing could make it worse. They are a pack, they are family, and they are loved. 

End.


End file.
